Butterfly Kisses
by Athena Wonderland
Summary: When Burt Hummel looked back on his life. It was pretty good since he and Elizabeth had Kurt. Fist ever Fanfic! Please review!


Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Butterfly kisses. If I did Glee would come on every night and Burt would sing Butterfly kisses.

There's two things I know for sure:  
>She was sent here from heaven and she's<br>daddy's little girl.

When Burt Hummel looked back at his life it was pretty good since he and Elizabeth had had Kurt. He loved to watch his son and wife play together. And sometimes he would join them.

As I drop to my knees by her bed at night  
>She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes and<br>I thank god for all the joy in my life  
>Oh, but most of all<br>For butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer;  
>sticking little white flowers all up in her<br>hair; "Walk beside the pony, Daddy, it's my first ride."  
>"I know the cake looks funny, Daddy, but I sure tried."<br>In all that I've done wrong I know I must  
>have done something right to deserve a hug<br>every morning and butterfly kisses at night.

He looked at his son as Kurt was falling asleep. He stroked Kurt's hair gently. Burt had thought about the day he and Elizabeth had had with Kurt. Kurt had wanted him to walk next to him and the pony Kurt had been riding.

Then later that day Kurt had made him a cake that was slightly bent. When he had seen the cake he chuckled and asked why Kurt had the cake.

"Well," Kurt had said, "I wanted to try to bake something. So mommy helped me bake a cake. I know the cake looks funny daddy, but I sure tried."

So the three had eaten the cake and went to bed. Burt didn't know what he'd done to deserve the butterfly kisses he got each night, but he knew he must have done something. He couldn't have got a blessing like Kurt if he hadn't.

Sweet 16 today  
>She's looking like her mama a little more everyday<br>One part woman, the other part girl.  
>To perfume and make-up from ribbons and curls<br>Trying her wings out in a great big world.

Burt looked at 16 year old son he couldn't believe how fast he'd grown up. Kurt looked a little more like Elizabeth with each day. He also acted a little more like her too. He had known his son was gay since Kurt was three, but he decided to wait for Kurt to tell him. He knew not many people would accept Kurt, except maybe the Berry's. But Burt accepted it. He loved his son no matter what.

When Kurt told him finally, Burt told him that he loved him always. He could see that the Glee Club had changed Kurt for the better. Kurt was finally being accepted by people and was accepting himself too.

But I remember  
>Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer; sticking<br>little white flowers all up in her hair.  
>"You know how much I love you, Daddy, But if you<br>don't mind I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time."  
>With all that I've done wrong I must have done<br>something right to deserve her love every morning  
>and butterfly kisses at night.<p>

Burt still remember the Butterfly kisses from when Kurt was younger. Now he wasn't really giving out kisses usually he just hugged people now.

All the precious time  
>Like the wind, the years go by.<br>Precious butterfly.  
>Spread your wings and fly.<p>

And he also had brought in new family members. Kurt had introduced Burt to Carole and Kurt's friend Finn. Kurt had also met someone. A boy who was also gay like Kurt. The boy, Blaine, had helped him through the bullying that was happening to Kurt.

Burt got remarried to Carole. Then Kurt's bully, Karofesky, threatened to kill Kurt, they sent him to Dalton, a school with a no bullying policy. Kurt finally got his first and only boyfriend there. Burt was happy when his son told him about Blaine.

A little more than a year later Kurt, Finn, Blaine, and Finn's girlfriend Rachel graduated to go to NYU and Julliard. Kurt had become a fashion designer. He and Blaine never broke up. In fact when gay marriage had been made legal in all state Blaine had proposed. Burt had never seen Kurt so happy. So Burt was happy.

She'll change her name today.  
>She'll make a promise and I'll give her away.<br>Standing in the bride-room just staring at her.  
>She asked me what I'm thinking and I said "I'm not<br>sure-I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl."  
>She leaned over...gave me butterfly kisses with her mama there,<br>Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair  
>"Walk my down the aisle, Daddy-it's just about time."<br>"Does my wedding gown look pretty, Daddy? Daddy, don't cry!"

A year and a half after Blaine propose Burt had to give Kurt away. He couldn't believe it. His baby boy had grown up and fallen in love. As Kurt got ready with the help of his best friend and Maid of honor Mercedes, Burt sat in the corner and stared. Kurt noticed.

"Dad," Burt looked up, "What are you thinking about?"

"I don't know. I just feel like I'm losing my baby boy," Burt said. Kurt walked over to him and just like when he was little he gave Burt butterfly kisses.

When everything was ready Kurt called Burt over.

"It time," he said, "Do I look okay?"

Burt had started to tear up. Kurt took notice and told him, "Daddy don't cry!"

Oh, with all that I've done wrong I must have  
>done something right.<br>To deserve your love every morning and butterfly  
>kisses-I couldn't ask God for more, man this is what love is.<p>

I know I gotta let her go, but I'll always remember  
>every hug in the morning and butterfly kisses.<p>

Burt watched as his son and Blaine said their vows and became husbands.

Years went by and Kurt and Blaine had two children from the same surrogate mother. Kurt's biological child was a girl named Elizabeth. Blaine's was a boy named Burt. They visited Lima often. When they did Elizabeth and Burt always went and gave their Grandpa Burt butterfly kisses.

When Burt finally died at the age 89, Kurt start to cry as he sang a simple song that reminded him of the time he spent with his father. The song was called Butterfly Kisses.

The End


End file.
